Euphoria
by MyWasteland
Summary: AU The hardest to crack were the ones who could smile as they killed. RavenRedx ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Euphoria**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any DC characters.

**Summary:**The hardest to crack were the ones who could smile as they killed.

As a criminal psychiatrist the great mind of Raven Roth had always been able to crack down the hardest criminals and easily manipulated even the most conniving. But her brains and truly erotic looks seem to have attracted her newest patient. Is this an advantage or something that can bring her down hard? Euphoria's erupting

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

The pasty bare complexion of the three walls, one on his left, one on his right, and one right behind him, should've been a symbol that smiling right here was not the desired effect to have taken place. In fact the smudge free one way 'mirror' across from him should've scared him right out of his mind. Even the truly uncomfortable steel chair should've told him this was no time to be smug while his hands were clasped tightly in laser cuffs and his wrists were rotting away under them.

To be frank, his smile made the whole room seem out of place.

Especially when he lifted both cuffed hands to do a swift two finger salute unexpectedly directed to the gruff man who just came through the door. Nonchalantly he then asked "How's it hangin' chuckles?"

Detective Richard Grayson lifted a well trimmed eyebrow disturbed at the show this man was putting on.

"So what... this guy a mutant too?" Next to Grayson his colleague and friend Victor Stone, a tall and built man (not to be mistaken as stupid too) hesitantly asked as he looked down at Grayson with uncertainty washing over his gray eyes.

"Nah, man." The wiry yet boyish charm of Garfield Logan spoke up. Looking up from reading the manilla file in his hands, jade green eyes directed his attention towards them. He flicked away a piece of dark blonde hair from his face and said, "The nurse, Kori Anders, did a whole autopsy thing on the bodies. None of the injuries were done with any sort of mutant/magical abilities. Purely man made..."

"Crap.." Victor sighed and raised a hand to rub his temple. Yup, they were all thinking the same thing. At least with mutants and metas they knew that those powers and abilities they possessed could utterly ruin a persons body quick and efficiently and kill them just as fast. Hell. They expected it. But knowing that this man was probably the same age as them, probably as strong as them, probably thought the way they did, well it just confused them even more. His crimes looked so well thought out. Done so carefully, almost lovingly. The horrid conclusion was making them itch away. He did the same amount or even more to his victims as a person with special powers could.

A moment of dreaded silence went through the air as they stared through the one way window at the man. He was leisurely sitting in his steel chair staring right through them with a pleasant smile on his already handsome face.

Garfield broke the silence.

"Still doesn't explain how he knew Richard was coming in, I mean all he can see is his freakin' face this whole time!" Disheveled he raised his arms frantically to further add how confused he was.

"Eh, c'mon Gar, he probably heard the door opening, ya know. Heightened instincts are needed in his occupation eh Rich?" Victor looked over to the pondering Richard Grayson who was staring blankly into space.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah.." Clearing his throat Richard tried to shrug off the distance he was putting on. "So look guys, I'm gonna have to call it a night. Gar get me all of his files on my desk tomorrow. Vic can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Victor nodded curiously and reached to the doorknob but not before the smiling man they were observing grinned and said in a sarcastic cocky tone, "What? Leaving so soon? And just when we were getting to know each other..."

A chill went up Richard's spine as he glared hard with his deep blue eyes hatred boiling for the man who dared address him with such simplicity.

Garfield's eyes widened when he heard the man. He grasped the microphone across him that would let him speak to the man who was making him feel so very uncomfortable by the second. "God man! How the hell do you know we wer-!"

Victor cut him off as he pressed the button that would close the microphone thus altering the communication process. "Gar! We're not supposed to talk to him no matter how ticked off he makes us! A response is what he wants so don't let him get to you or else... god just imagine the possibilities."

"So he kills people with his mind now too!!?" Garfield was utterly confused. Never so far in his career had he encountered such a criminal but he knew Victor was right. They did not know what this man was fully capable of, so better to play it safe.

"Whatever, now good-night and get those files, okay?" Richard hurriedly walked out the steel door of the cell observation room with Victor closely tagging behind while waving 'bye' to his still perplexed friend.

As soon as they were a good distance away from the cell Richard turned around to face his partner on the case. "Tomorrow some sort of criminal psychiatrist is going to be here for_ him_." To conclude who_ he_ was Richard nodded to the direction where the smiling man was confined.

Victor groaned. "Aww man, I hate it when those shrinks come.. all they do is meddle with the case!"

"Agreed and that's why I want you to keep an out for her just in case. She's known for being somewhat daring..."

"Fine with me but who's she?" Victor asked raising his eyebrow.

"Raven Roth." Richard responded without batting an eye.

Slowly whistling Victor stated "That bad huh?"

Only a hardened gaze to his left was his response.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

_**A/N**_

**So this came because well I just though I needed to start fresh. You know, work on my skills cuz I just want to make sure people read this with interest. So I'm sorry for anyone who liked "****Antagonism of the Elite****" I just couldn't continue. **

**Okay now the main characters will make their scene in the next chapter, you'll be able to get a nice introduction of Raven and Cillian (pronounced with a 'K') who is Red X.**

**Gods..dialogue is hard.**

**Note that reviewing helps me want to continue and I promise to reply to your review if of course you provide some sort of way to communicate. :D Byes. **


	2. 1:Deep Impact

**Euphoria**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Deep Impact**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own anything 'cept the idea. And the angry gentleman Ashbury.

**Note:** **Mizuki Ai** suggested the idea of this being a **Rob/Rae/Red x **and I think that would be fantabulous. Nice sexual tension. So just wanna see what you guys think. And if no one says anything I'm acting on my own. Which will be agreeing with **Mizuki Ai**. :D

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Does she love you?"

"Wh-what? Of course!"

"No, no. My question is does she _really_ love you. Does she whisper sweet nothings in your ear? Does she hug you out of spite or does she hug you because you need it?"

"What does thi-"

"Do you see her every single morning when you wake up curled up next to you smiling brightly just for you, or do you see her on her way out telling you how great of a fuck that wa-"

"Shut up!" His hands were now clenching the iron bars secluding him in this god forsaken cage. Never minding how cold they must've felt he was warmed up with the boiling rage he had for the woman sitting across from him. God, if those bars weren't so secure and that guard hadn't been there he would've cut her up. It would've been worth at least twelve more years. Still panting he sneered under her icy glare.

"Do not interrupt me Mr. Ashbury," Miss Raven Roth set her trademark glare to something even more frigid. Never flinching at the threatening promise in the action the man behind the bars had done she continued in a strict yet calm tone. "I asked you a simple question, does she love you or not?"

"Bullshit! You were provoking me and I already said yes!"

"You sounded quite unsure to me, and let me remind you it's not my fault your temper got the best of you."

The one directed as Ashbury let out a loud growl and turned around to slam a fist on the wall behind him. A loud bang erupted setting the current guard on duty to an alert mode. After a few seconds Ashbury spoke up again sounding as irritated as ever and turned around to make sure his amber eyes could lock with his opponent's violet ones. "Well that's what your supposed to be here for right? Aren't you one of those fucking shrinks who helps me with my problems?! Or are you just a useless bitch that's supposed to dig out everything I know!"

In one hasty move before even the guard or the convicted criminal could expect it Raven was at the cell clenching the bars in the same manner Mr. Ashbury had done before yet with a more cultured grace. Ashbury even shrank back at the look in the woman's steel violet eyes making him feel numb by the second. In pure bitterness and unbridled disgust she made sure he was ready to hang on every word that came out of her mouth.

"Do not impose I am here for you and only you. Or that I'm here to help every time you have your childish tantrums." She paused to make sure everything sank in. A menacing silence flew in the air. She spoke again never laying her eyes off his. "I am here for my benefit and this case's benefit. Not yours. So I suggest you **shut your mouth** and respond when needed. And if you arise this temper of yours just to push my buttons then I guess I'm going to have to tell you yours is nothing compared to mine..."

Raven finally let go of the iron bars and with one last steely and dire glare went back to the chair she was occupying and grabbed the ballpoint pen and the black binder left on it.

It took some minutes for Mr. Ashbury's mind to slowly comprehend what he heard and to say he was angry was an understatement. Inhibited with rage he screamed loudly cursing and shaking the bars in front of him. " YOU LITTLE BITCH! You think you mother-fucking scare _me_!? Talkin' about fucking benefits! Come back here so I can fuck you up, it'd be a benefit for me! Don't ever fuck with me, I can have you crying, naked, and dead before you can get outta this freakin' hell hole! DO YOU HEAR ME!!?" He desperately tried to grab Raven through the iron bars

The guard on the side ran up to the cell to control the outraged man. Opening the cell door he lunged on Ashbury trying to restrain him the best he could. Ashbury screamed in blind rage, "DON'T TOUCH ME ASSHOLE! AAGH! GET YOUR HANDS-"

Ruthless banging was heard and even more distasteful language erupted with loud yells in the mix as more guards came to the scene trying to restrain wild Mr. Ashbury.

Such harsh words, such harsh glances. But did she care? No. A waste of breathe. A waste of life. A definite waste of space. Another bastard who talked big and did little. But she fully understood why.

Silently before she exited the view of Mr. Ashbury she spoke again. To provoke him further or just to clarify things no one knew.

"I'd like to remind you Mr. Ashbury I have your whole petty existence hanging in my hands With a flick of my wrists it could all disappear in the hell you've created. Better to cooperate, don't you think so?" A loud roar erupted and a ceaseless thuds occurred.

Raven Roth, a true mastermind exited ignoring the echoing sounds and abusive dialogue behind her and focused on the dim hallway she was walking through. Tucked under her arm was the binder that would lead her next to the next job she had. And she expected everything to be the same as it always had with other patients.

An almost unreadable frown appeared on her cunning face as she stopped in front of the door that was marked "**CHIEF OF POLICE: SLADE WILSON**" in blunt gold capital letters.

Her appearance seemed to say she was calm and in a neutral posture. Like she always was. But in the inside she was shivering and in a morbid position with herself. This was all due to the man she knew would be sitting inside and the only thing that could protect her from him was the mahogany door blocking her from his shrewd view.

She didn't fully know why she disliked the man so many adored. Perhaps it wasn't because everyone sometimes had the tendency to detest their boss. Perhaps it was deeper, more personal.

Slade Wilson and his politics. Slade Wilson and his system. Slade Wilson and his buoyant grin.

It just rubbed her the wrong way.

Sighing, she raised her free arm to knock the door._'Just get this over with Raven..he'll be happy to know that Ashbury will be singing like a canary by the time he gets over there'_ she thought trying to reassure herself.

The smooth voice that belonged to Slade Wilson replied to the knock saying. "Come in."

Raven turned the knob and stepped into the even dimmer office which was occupied by Slade Wilson. He was sitting at his large desk currently signing a yellow sheet of paper. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Someone else was there to and turned around to fully face her.

"Hi, Raven." Roy Harper belonging to the Internal Affairs department joyfully greeted his coworker and long time acquaintance giving her a wink with his teal eyes and a sly smile. "Done ripping Ashbury apart already?"

"Hmmp, I don't tend to think of it that way but yes, I guess I did." She said in her same calm voice but gave him the smallest smile imaginable. Raven then turned towards Slade. He was now looking up from signing and his arm was extended with the yellow paper beckoning Roy.

Slade stopped to look at her the corner of his mouth twitching upwards and then turned around to face Roy Harper, "I signed the consent form, Garth and you can raid the warehouse tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson," He replied and then in a playful tone turned to Raven and said, "Cya doc," Roy walked out of the office leaving her alone to face Slade Wilson.

In the momentary silence Slade had gotten up from his padded office chair a slow creak erupting from the loss of weight. He walked gracefully over around his large desk, eyeing her up in the process like a vulture ready to lash out any minute. Grinning maliciously he offered her a seat which Raven politely declined.

It seemed like forever with her pointed gaze and his amused one. The air was thick with undefined tension like all their visits were. Finally leaning on his desk Wilson spoke up, his suave voice trying to get under her skin. She didn't give in.

"So, Raven," He stretched out her name as if tasting it, "I hear you're done with Ashbury... I imagine he is to the point of tears."

She grimaced (inside of course) at his loose usage of addressing her. She answered anyway, confidently, "Not to the point of tears but he's full of rage anyhow Mr. Wilson."

Raising an eyebrow he questioned,"Really? And will that help this case?"

"I hear it's just as good." She answered without missing a beat. Better to keep it short and sweet.

Slade chuckled at her answer. Shaking his head but still grinning he continued. "But, dear Raven how is Ashbury's rage going to find us Rancid?"

She wanted to pound the life out of him. He knew fully well how it was going to help. There was no need to inquire something so obvious. One thing Raven did hate was people who beat around the bush like this. Slade knew this to. Again another reason she loathed his attitude.

Narrowing her eyes she stated the obvious. "Well, blinding rage can sometimes make you unconsciously slip important and confidential things. Provoking him may lead to snippets of more information to where Rancid's next hit could be. And..."she stopped.

He rested his head in one hand coiled into a fist. In a seemingly singsong voice he repeated the last part tauntingly. "Aaand...?"

Sighing Raven continued. She knew telling him this was going to really benefit him. One thing Slade loved, almost as much as she loved was toying with a criminal's emotions. His personal favorite; love.

"_And_, sir. Rancid's supposed girlfriend, Kitten Moth, is actually Ashbury's girlfriend. He's infatuated with her and he thinks she is to. If we want him on our side I'd suggest showing him that video."

Just like she expected Slade's grin turned wider, more maniacal. He slurred, "I think the guards would enjoy that..." Before she could put any input in, he lifted his head off his hand and did a full body stretch laughing all the while. It was frigid as ever. Finally he stood up straight and looked straight into her violet irises. Wilson clapped. Slow and patiently.

"Brava, Raven, brava. Miss Roth do you realize how fast we'll be able to exterminate the filthy bugs working the underground? Do you fully realize this? Or that this is all because of you?!"

Scoffing rudely and ignoring the last part Raven replied in her monotone, "We might've been able to exterminate the underground but there are a few rats," She paused and boldly eyed him up before continuing, "still lurking on the surface..."

Slade Wilson was still grinning. His dead azure eyes never leaving hers. Didn't seem like he minded what she was implying.

"Now, Mr Wilson if you'll excuse me I must visit a new patient of mines." She took out her binder from under arm and opened it to get a file marked 'CONFIDENTIAL' which she gave to Wilson carefully avoiding any skin contact. "Here's the file for Ashbury, the registry is on the bottom."

He nodded and then chuckled again, "Ahh..a new victim. My apologies to the unlucky fellow. Oh and Raven," She paused on her venture of opening the door when she heard her name. "Tell daddy I said hi.."

The tension thickened.

Raven turned her head partially so one violet eye could look into his.

"Tell him yourself." With those chilling words she left Slade Wilson's office leaving a satisfying thud on her way out.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Jump City Asylum**

_Observation Cell 32_

It was a real pity knowing that the oaf wouldn't be able to talk to him.

Logan was probably the most naive out of all the detectives he had encountered. Sure he never talked to him directly or really encountered an idiotic act on his behalf (besides the microphone mishap) but the one thing Cillian could take pride in was knowing what kind of person someone was at first glance.

And no, it was far, far from race and appearances.

There weren't any mutant abilities, and he wasn't a some ecstatic sorcerer either.

Sighing Cillian smoothed back the light amber bang obstructing the view of his shiny sea green eyes. It would've been fun tearing the oaf from the inside out with or without magic or mutant powers.

But alas, he was human. Flesh protected the arteries inside him. Veins passing cold garnet blood back and forth. And a heart that could never drag him down rested on his right.

Just a thief.

'_And always will be...good luck to ya doc.'_

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**A/N**

**The fraternization is going to start and fill up the next chapter cuz I know that's the main thing people wanna see..am I right?**

**So really, be brutally honest Was Raven like the intelligent, strong, independent, cold yet understanding, mastermind I imagined her to be?**

**Or was she just a bitch with no depth.**

**Sorry if the cursing wasn't good. I have to work on that. And sorry if it was way too much. I flinched every time I typed in such abusive language. But hey, gotta keep the story flowing.**

**One more question, Kitten have a boyfriend? Cuz I might need to change Ashbury's name then..**

**Byes :D **


	3. 2:First Impressions

**Euphoria**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**First Impressions**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything 'cept the beefy guard.

**Note:** So my updating schedule will be in my profile if you wanna check it out. Continue on.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Jump City Asylum**

_Lobby_

From the start he knew they were going to have problems.

The petite figure of the psychiatrist strode in with elegance, pride, and biting confidence. Straight black hair pulled into a voluminous bun with some wisps framing her heart shaped face. Her face was stunningly beautiful, eyes a unique and quite possible shade of violet but stony and iced over. Her lips bared no makeup but the fullness of them in that straight line drove him into some sort of concussion.

And her body? Not quite at all what Richard expected.

Her frame had blunt shoulders, a thin yet curvaceous appeal riding all over her. She was wearing a business suit, her black coat stylish and had a snug fit to her so she could bear with the chill of the winter air. Underneath that she wore a pinstriped white button-up. Instead of a collar a turtle-neck with a slit in the middle zoomed downwards into the protection of her coat. And under that she wore the all to appropriate black pencil skirt that stopped two centimeters above her knees.

It gave quite a nice view of her killer legs. But he wasn't the only one to notice.

Garfield and his one track mind had no time for decency. Not one to hide his feelings he just had to approach the woman entering the building with some high hopes floating in back of his head.

The next part shocked everyone who occupied the room. Even Richard had to show some surprise.

Before Garfield had a chance to greet her or even fully open his mouth the woman just went right pass him never bothering to acknowledge his presence.

Ignoring Detective Garfield Logan? That was an achievement even Richard couldn't pull off!

So basically Logan was left with his hand outstretched, his mouth hanging open and his green eyes widened. It was as if someone clicked pause in such an embarrassing position.

Victor Stone was also in the room when he saw this transpire and was laughing so very hard on his friend's behalf. Strolling over to Richard he said, "Damn, I should've had my camera! This a great way for us to finally have those burgers at Jake's!"

Richard let himself smile a bit and just nodded laughing inside at how bold this woman was. While other women like the nurse, Kori Anders, blushed and giggled at the suave approach Garfield had this woman acted like he wasn't even there!

But back to her entry that had left a cringing Logan to his embarrassment she in fact had locked her narrowed violet eyes straight towards him. Walking closer and closer her designer shoes clicked-clacked on the tiled floor until she was standing right in front of him just two feet apart.

Extending her right arm from the pocket of her coat as her other arm took out a silver badge to show him she said in monotone, "Dr. Raven Roth."

Richard was itching to raise an eyebrow but let his face turn into his business facade. Taking her outreached hand he firmly grasped it ignoring how cold everything seemed to turn. Finally he told her his identity as she unclasped her hand from his, "Detective Grayson. You here for Bret?"

"Yes."

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Jump City Asylum**

_Observation Cell 32_

The padded steel door had unlocked quickly and a tall, beefy man had stepped in holding it open for two figures to walk through.

Cillian didn't need to turn around from his chair to know who they probably were.

"You'll unfortunately get only fifteen minutes today to talk to him but are you sure you don't want someone in the observation room?"

"Sir, I'm quite positive it's for the best."

"Don't you care for your own safety? Do realize how far up the ladder this guy is?"

"Yes Mr. Grayson I do. I also know where this is going. Three years in your line of business have not seemed to put your stereotypical suspicions to an end."

"And that's beside the point. Do you really expect me to put so much trust and faith in you off the bat? I think I'm entitled to some insecurity."

"Insecurity or control?" She sighed at his darkening glare. Richard was about to speak again but she decided to put some sense into him. "Detective, I'm a criminal psychiatrist. In case you didn't notice, _I'm on your side_."

Cillian chuckled silently, shaking his head at the murderous scowl he knew was about to form on Richard's outraged face. _'Shrinks, you just gotta love 'em...'_ He smiled hard enjoying the psychiatrist's witty banter.

The chuckle didn't go unnoticed to Raven but she chose to deal with Grayson first. "Thank you Mr. Grayson for escorting me here. I hope you thoroughly respect my wishes and lock the observation room." Without even a second glance she nodded towards the guard who was smiling out of amusement to close the door.

_THUD_.

The time for some confrontations.

Raven expected silence. She always expected the first day to hold two, maybe three sentences at the most coming from either of them.

What she didn't expect was the silence to be so damn comfortable.

Hell, just by Cillian Barret's posture she could tell they were exactly right about him in the files.

So relaxed, so calm, such indifference. It was quite possibly the reason Richard Grayson was all moody when talking about the criminal.

But anyway today, she just had to be sure he was everything the bio said he was, just for some good reference. Then later when she fully understood where he stood she could start taking risky chances.

Glancing at the one way mirror she started wondering if her statement had gotten the best of Grayson. Was he sitting across the window scrutinizing her every move? Detectives were known to dislike her requirements as much as she disliked their insecurities.

"I doubt he'd be brave enough to have to deal with _that_ again doc .." her patient spoke up as if he knew the answer to her questions. Cillian had decided, not to long ago, that this was much to interesting of a challenge to pass up. He still did not bother to turn around from facing the opposite direction of the unsurprised doctor. Perhaps she somehow expected him to talk?

"You're underestimating Grayson's perseverance. I think I may have just provoked him further." Raven replied wearily not showing if she cared about their conversation. It was much warmer in the pasty white cell so the need to take off her coat nibbled away in her mind.

"Is that like some sort of compliment on his behalf?" Others would have probably stopped in the middle of an approaching argument like this but Cillian wasn't like everyone. Two days of nonsensical silence and no one to answer you but yourself excited him. He continued in his philosophy. "Chuckles is like any detective doc. They act like they're into being solo, but can't live a day without the boss tellin' them who's ass to stick there foot into next."

"You make a point, but isn't that what you do as well Mr. Barret?" A perfect hit. Maybe he would spill what exactly he did to land himself in this mess.

"Did it ever occur to you doc, that maybe this conversation is way to respectful? I mean _'Mr Barret'?_ Come on that's like the sweetest thing anyone's ever called me!" He laughed again as she scoffed at his sincerity. This man seemed to know what she was doing and avoided anything about his job. Cillian Barret raised his arms so his fingers could entwine together as he let his head rest on them.

"Mr. Barret, did it ever occur to _you_ that this wasn't a conversation?" Cillian seemed to enjoy this whole chit chat much to dearly. He was probably aiming to destroy her with his mind before she did. Was it working? Too early to tell. She lifted a hand out of instinct to check the time on her watch.

'_Seven minutes left... note to self, avoid Grayson next time.' _she thought glowering at the mishap. Raven then looked back to the figure in the chair. '_This is pointless. I haven't even seen his face yet. Got to end this.'_

"And do you know why this isn't a conversation Mr. Barret?" Raven inquired prompting him to answer quickly as she quietly strode closer and closer to him.

"Hmm, no. Why?" He inquired in an unconcerned manner.

"Because Mr Barret-"

"Call me Cillian."

"I'd like us to stay in more professional terms if you don't mind." The tendencies to be personal with him did not appeal to her.

"Fine. Then call me X."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question the name just noted it down to give to one of the detectives. It was more than likely what his occupational name was. Raven began to talk again. "Well then, X, a conversation is sort of a discussion but more personal." She paused and stopped her route to him. Taking a breath she started again. "To maintain a conversation the speakers must be able to hear each other clearly, must understand what the other is saying, and lastly be on somewhat friendly conditions."

Cillian was quiet, he had long ago switched his position so that his hands were in his lap.

"And all of that can never succeed without..." Raven stretched out the anticipation and curved her path so she was now in front of him. Cillian did not seem to notice that move. Finally she spoke again to finish the sentence, "eye-contact."

"And how do you suppose we resolve that doc?" His voice was a bit rusty as he spoke. Even though he was looking at his pale hands he somehow knew she was standing closer to him then before.

"There's no need. Though all you have do is look up."

Cillian, out of pure curiosity, looked up as Raven had asked him too. A small smile played on his face as he drank in the woman in front of him.

And Raven? Well she sensed the attraction coming from him as she studied his features all the while. Honestly there was no need to care. Hormones were nothing she hadn't encountered before.

So ignoring the admiration and his eyes looking over her she took in his sight and crossed her arms doing so.

He was probably the best looking patient she had encountered since Malchior Boswell. A lewd yet charming English man that had left the special victims unit in a frenzy. And when she had treated him he actually thought he could get into her pants.

But back to Cillian, he also seemed like someone who didn't belong in an asylum with such a smart aura surrounding him. He had light brown hair, a shade of honey, and eyes that were sea green but animosity lurked in them. A dazzling smile was plastered on him as he observed her face which was looking over him.

"You know, when they told me some shrink was gonna come to 'visit' me I expected it to be some clever old hag.." he stated locking his eyes with hers which she did as well.

Raven didn't answer but took the time to uncross her arms.

"Well, I got one part right.."

Before Raven could muster a comeback the door far behind Cillian opened as the same beefy guard held it and gestured to Raven.

Cillian didn't bother to turn around and just continued talking, sighing a bit. "That was fast. You know.. it's unfair that you could possibly know everything about me and I don't even know your name. Unless you like 'doc'.."

Raven controlled the urge to tell him he didn't need to know because he did have a point. She wasn't okay with being addressed with silly nick names. Coldly she replied, "It's Raven."

He tilted his head a bit. His eyes were scanning her again. After a few seconds he tested out her name, "Raven.. You know on others that would sound exceptionally strange..but eh, it's hot on you." He did a two finger salute like how he did with Richard and winked at her as he saw her walking away from him.

As Raven made her way out the door she shot back at him, "Tomorrow. 4:00."

"Gotcha."

_THUD_.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**A/N**

**Finally... FINALLY. I got this out! Raven and X's conversation was so freaking HARD. I would've updated yesterday but the other version of it sucked even worse.. And come on.**

**Speed over quality? **

**No thanks.**

**So I just **_**had**_** to add Malchior in this. Even if he's a convicted rapist. :D Again not too much action but who knows? This could be the most important chapter!**

**Chapter 3 though will have the first appearance of the supporting character Karen Beecher (Bumblebee) cuz I just love her! (Unromantically) **

**Reviews are wonderful and I'd like to thank everyone who reviews in the past, present, and future. And everybody who bothers reading this!**

**Byes :D**


	4. 3:Rewinding Death Pt 1

**Euphoria**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Rewinding Death **

**Disclaimer:** Nothing to own, a lot to gain.

**Note: **So yeah, my bad. Sorry. Anyway, Bumblebee is introduced here, questions will emerge, and I will watch Pan's Labyrinth again. No, really. It was amazing, disturbing but still amazing. Spectacular movie. I'm thinking of doing a horror/fantasy fic soon cuz I was 'inspired'. Not sure what the pairing is though. Okay, I critiqued enough. Go read & review.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Continuum Oaks**

_Apt E24_

"It was interesting... Just interesting." Inside a luxurious apartment of Continuum Oaks two women occupied the living room. The one who had spoken was Raven. She was propped onto the nearby kitchen counter, hair loose, and a cup of herbal tea in her hand.

"Oh come on Raven!" Karen Beecher was the other occupant of her friend's living room. She was sitting on the black sofa facing her friend with a teasing look on her heavenly features. She faked a pout and spoke again, "I read his bio, hell I read your notes! And even better.. I saw his photo! How is it just _interesting_?" waggling her perfect eyebrows she snickered suggesting something mutely.

Raven, however, ignored the crudeness and focused on the fact that Karen had the audacity to go through her stuff. Glaring at her she warned, "Karen, just because you are a good acquaintance of mine doesn't mean the same rules don't apply to you. I dislike the ignorance of my privacy." She gulped down the last bit of her tea elegantly.

Karen laughed a bit anyway shaking her head as she watched Raven give her a pensive look. The psychiatrist turned to go put her now empty cup into the sink.

"I still don't get it. Isn't there just a dab of unspoken attraction in him?" Karen asked while Raven in response scoffed as she made her way out of the kitchen to her friend's direction. Sighing the brown eyed girl said, "From Blood to Ashbury this guy is like the biggest case you've had!" She then melted into a dreamy look, slyly adding, "Too damn hot to be a psycho serial killer if you ask me."

"Karen, even if there was some sort of pigmented enticement, I'm there to do a job. A serious job that involves ignoring what kind of image he holds. I don't care how he approaches me, I just need to crack him. Murder, numerous thefts, homicide, fraud...ignoring solicitation isn't going to be hard." She paused than scanned Karen and her clouded look. Raven mumbled, "Well, at least not for me..." She set herself onto the two person seat of the sofa across from disbelieving Karen.

Karen clicked her tongue and smoothed back her dark brown hair to then retaliate in the criminal's defense. In a low voice Karen Beecher stated more than questioned, "Thought you liked the bad boys..." at that she winked one honey colored eye at the flushed looking Raven.

"I-I.. Shut up." the only possible person who could ever make Dr. Raven Roth flustered or speechless would have to be the most personal of her companions. Karen was the one and the only.

The brown eyed girl cackled and threw her head back laughing to the point of tears while her friend sat silently grinding her teeth.

Raven burned a glare into the girl's head and spoke trying to avert where she knew the conversation was heading. In monotone she said, "Tomorrow at the warehouse I need you to grab this yellow paper with Slade's signature on it."

In an instance Karen's demeanor changed by both the iciness of Slade's presence and because they were now talking about her job. And her job was taken very seriously. Almost as seriously as Raven's.

She quirked an eyebrow at her friend's request. "Why? Internal Affairs is gonna bust my ass if I do anything above Slade's commands. And c'mon do you really wanna see your friend's life tarnished?"

"It's not going to hurt anyone but Slade. That paper has something I need to know."

"And what's there to know?"

"..." no answer.

"Raven..?"

"Scathe."

If it had been a different answer she would've pressed on but Scathe was confidential and blunt when stated. This was out of her reach. Scathe only concerned Raven. Raven... and Slade.

Karen sighed at the cold rigidness forming once again in Raven's eyes. It hurt her to know how deformed life always was for her consort. She knew the blame for this. She also knew there was nothing she herself, Raven, or even Internal Affairs could do about it.

Fearlessly she stood up and positioned her body to plop next to Raven's. She lifted a hand to rest comfortingly on Raven's covered shoulders. They were stiff in her usual posture, cold as ever.

Raven didn't turn around to face her just stared rigidly into space.

"I-I'll see what I can do..."

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Jump City Asylum **

_Cell 32_

"Ever seen someone die?"

She raised an eyebrow, shrugged and replied, "No." Sarcasm was evident next, "Why, did you?"

A perfectly placed grin. He proudly said."From the inside out."

"Then why ask?"

"Is it a crime to know my doctor better?"

" I know you knew the answer already." X was going to interrupt but she was faster. "In your line of association and your undeniably high IQ nothing is out of your grasp. So why, might I ask, did you question the obvious?"

Cillian chuckled, his perfect teeth in view. Standing up from the steel chair he strolled across the room.

"Just wanted to hear _you_ say it."

The urge to roll her eyes and 'tsk' took over. Their conversations were always beginning and ending like this. A question from either of them, both professional to the point of personal, a heated debate. More questions. Finally him complimenting her or something like that and ending the discussion.

Raven had arrived at exactly 3:57PM at Jump City Asylum. Stealthily avoided Grayson as she planned to, ignored an insulted looking blonde man she had no memory of, and was escorted by a friendly detective named Stone.

"Mr. Barrett, I don't think you fully realize where you are."

He snorted, "I thought we already discussed this. Call me X,_ doc_."

She growled silently at his use of the nickname. Frowning she retorted, "It's unhealthy to be ignorant in such a fatal position."

"_Meaning_..?"

"I'm the only hope you're ever going to have to get out of this hell hole."

A massacre of laughter took over him after the last statement. His breathing became beautifully short as his mouth trembled. The urgency in his eyes were forgotten as humor blew his mind apart. Was it for the fact he never took this vivacious woman as the cursing type? Was it because her statement seemed bottomless? Or was it just because he found everything jesting? The tips of Raven's lips pressed harder down as her eyes became even more narrowed.

How could this pathetic man be a serial killer? How could he cause deaths with the way he was going on and on? He didn't even seem threatening enough to be her assignment. She dealt with the worse cases Jump City ever had to offer. She killed every bit of courage a criminal had.

She violated the boundary between decency and imprudent content. If you were insane once, the last bit of sanity would dissolve when she got what she wanted. And yet this man, this cautioned man, the man that would lead her into the height of her career, got under her skin. There was no sense in being frightened, how did this pile of arteries manage to kill thirty-nine people? One by one? From the inside out? _How?_

Interrupting her thoughts, said person was closing his eyes and now leaning against the wall. "If I wanted a lawyer Raven, I'd get one."

Puzzled? Not at all. She could fully find out what he meant. Crossing her arms she stared at him focusing on the soft curves of his eyelids. "Are you telling me you want to stay here?"

A smile. Slow and beautiful..slow and horrific. His sunken irises came back in view capturing her glazed ones. And she was enthralled by it all, in that qualitative observation, dropping all senses.

His hand shot up.

A pull.

A bullet.

A crash.

In that second of paralyzed confusion X ran, his lean body entrapping her. Trying to get her to question him. Trying to choke all logic into mute secluded sound. He was reenacting his killing scenarios.

She felt the palms of his hands touching her, violating her. His breathing was again like his laughter. Beautiful..bottomless...admiring her helplessness. A cold object grazed the side of her face. It was gripped by an ivory hand. Their eyes were set in a line.

And then, he sighed.

A deep, somewhat regretful sigh.

She focused on how his eyes shifted as his face got closer. At that moment she knew he was going to talk to her, but confusion swept over Raven.

A flashback of SVU's serial rapist came back to her. Malchior had done this before. But one trait observed was how he whispered in her ear. X... he wasn't near her ear. His face was right in front of hers. Just millimeters apart.

"Raven...Raven.." He whispered tauntingly. She watched the movement taking place. "By now you know I'm not the average homicidal maniac..right?" he questioned her. She glared, a little dazed, but conscious. No she wasn't going to move, not when she was getting close to an actual answer.

"You know why? Cuz you're a smart lady. Oh yes, I've read about you in the past, no identification at all... Every article states you as the significant iceberg in breaking apart the criminal." He paused and tilted his head, grinning. They were still millimeters apart. "Oh, but they hate your methods, a lot of them, don't they? The same people who appose the death sentence. Hmm..but who gives a crap about mixing humanity with justice? You certainly don't do.."

She was bit by the curious bug again. Her full, naked lips opened to function. "You've stated my job, you've praised me. You've shown your indifference. Now tell me, X, how do you suppose I set you apart from every other case I've had?" She narrowed her violet eyes in sordid scrutiny. Then she leaned in closer. "So far all I've concluded is a petty, prehensile, _thief_." she spat out the last part hoping to get a rise out of him.

No such luck.

"Doc, you enjoy fuckin' in deep waters?"

"Not as much as you do."

He chuckled and grinned. "See, this is what I like about you," He pressed the icy gleaming object harder onto the side of her face. Raven finally concluded it to be the same gun he had shot with before, she then wondered how he got it past security. Her thought's were pulled back due to his firm voice continuing. "You always, _always_, have an answer."

"Good for me." the characteristic he noticed came to play again.

Cillian chuckled, boyishly. He shook his head. "_Bad_ for you."

"And why is that?" she asked not really wanting an answer.

He leered at her, dangerously fixing the gap. His answer? "Because I myself have that trait too."

Raven glared and lifted a hand that pushed the gun away from the side of her face. Pocketing it, she then pushed X away, surprised he didn't protest.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that they just let you keep that gun."

"Didn't think you would."Cillian turned around and lazily walked back to the other side of the room. He didn't care that she had his only gun. He didn't care if she was going to even report him. Where could he go next, worse than this?

"How did you get this past them? I admit some of the occupants of this building are dim, but security is always carried out to an extent." said Raven. She looked away from his form to observe the damage done by the bullet. It wasn't too big, but it was noticeable. She wondered if anyone heard the explosion or the crash. Would she have to report the fact that a dangerous criminal was armed in the confines of this asylum? But to who? To Wilson? To Grayson? Or maybe to the higher authority. She tried to remember the name of one of the most powerful men in the criminal justice system. '_Wayne.. Bruce Wayne?_'

She turned he attention back to Cillian. He still wasn't facing her, but was sighing. He then opened his mouth to lowly say, "Like I said, you know I'm not the average homicidal maniac. I have my ways, don't look so deep."

"I'll have to report this. You'll probably be taken to a new cell so they can fix that wall." she replied.

X rested his forehead memorizing the cool texture of the unharmed pasty white wall. After a few seconds he asked, "It just occurred to me how peculiar your reaction to the gun was. No high-pitched scream, no flinch, no wide-eyed expression."

She didn't say anything, just glued her lilac eyes to the damaged wall.

"You've never seen someone die. Except yourself."

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**A/N**

I feel bad for stopping there, I really honestly do, but the next part wouldn't fit well with this chapter.

But to the important part, APOLOGIES.

I started school on July 23rd, ouch. On top of that it was a new school so I had to adjust. It's been 40 days since I've updated..wow. I suck. I suck hard.

So anyway just want to show my adoration for the people who read and reviewed, or just read.

So now for an analysis of this chapter. One big thing I'm concerned with was my dialogue. Was it appealing? Were they in character? Did it keep you interested?

The last part of this chapter, the last line, some of you will be confused. Good. I intend to keep you clouded till everything is explained. Then I want you to gasp and smack yourselves.

Also Bruce Wayne, YES, Batman shall have a minor part in this fic. Sure he's a billionaire but here, well, he's also one of the highest authorities of the criminal justice system. Meaning, X's in trouble.

I'm hoping to update in these two weeks, if I don't you have the privilege of harassing me. :D

Sincerest apologies, and truckloads of respect.

REVIEW:D


	5. 4:Rewinding Death Pt 2

**Euphoria**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Rewinding Death** _Part 2_

**Disclaimer**: The guards, the curly haired secretary, and other minor characters belong to me. Everything else associated with DC and Teen Titans do not fall within my criteria.

**Note**: Well, I'm late. Hopefully forgiveness is a virtue. This chapter consists of a background of Raven's own character and some of X's analysis on her. I don't know..this chapter's format may seem strange or puzzling. This is due to the fact that I watched one of the best crime/drama foreign movie last weekend. It was 'Company' and in case no one can determine what region it's from, let me just point out 'BOLLYWOOD' Yup, not the glitzy, romance, dance number movies they've been stereotyped with, but a refreshing look at what one misunderstanding can do. Seriously, watch it. It helped me with Euphoria and TCADM. Witty screenplay, amazing direction. Really. My subtitles might've translated some stuff wrong but the plot was set in a solid line. :D Now please, read + review (and rent 'Company' :D)

**Credits**: The quote "_The question that drives me hazy, am I or the others crazy?_" is from Sir Albert Einstein and is used in the chapter. But in reality, **Tuli-Susi** gave me the idea to use it and a chunk of wild phsycological inspiration. Thank you again :D :)

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Eyelids collapsed and clear purple irises were shielded in their glory.

A stream of parental pain.

Uncontrolled sobs.

A beautiful shade of red, a consistent flood.

Somewhere a tree twitched as it's young healthy leaves turned to dust.

The tree fell...

Leaving behind no seed of paternal success and no reason for maternal guidance.

Purple irises opened again. This time bleeding memories.

_Flashback_:

"You want some?" his unshaven mouth spoke, the smell of filth and strong acid tainting her.

With one look at the dirty cylinder tube and the scent arousing from it, she shook her youthful little head. Big purple eyes watched for a reaction from this stranger after her decline.

The tall man in all his sleazy decor snorted and turned away, the object disappearing in his coat. After a while, studying his landscape started to become a bore.

"Sir?" her innocence lighted up her tone.

No answer.

"Sir?"

"Waddya want?" the stranger snapped at her almost tiredly.

She looked down and mumbled, "Co-could you tell me where my fa-father is?"

The stranger didn't reply and the lilac child decided to give up hope. There was only so much she could take. Yes, she was worried why she was left alone with this outlander. Of course she wondered as to why she was even here. Two years had gone past and she still didn't know who she was. There was only a name, nothing attached.

The lilac child pushed a strand of pellucid violet hair from her face. She was the outsider, she should have been grateful she could even live, questions should never have existed. Ashamed, her head went further down.

The stranger had noted this as well, her sullen attitude though, did not bring any pity.

"You know kid, you're gonna become a cop one day..." his sudden statement pushed aside her guilt for a moment. The lights on the rooftop let a beautiful shade of gold sink into her face.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, the gruff stranger flicked the stub over the rooftop. He put his hands in his pockets and continued talking, still not looking at her. "And ya' know why you're gonna do that? Cuz, you hate him and you fuckin' know it!" his voice boomed in the landscape startling her into confusion.

She took the chance to ask, "Wh-who do I ha-hate?" The word 'hate' sounded foreign in her mouth.

He whipped around, red-eyed and demonic. "Fuck this! Your father you twit! Trigon!"

She quivered in fear and shook her head trying to argue, "N-no sir! Wh-why would I-I ha-hate him? My mo-mother says to be grateful... he-he helped u-us.."

The vile expression turned worse. He came closer and closer as the child moved farther towards the edge of the rooftop.

"You think he _fuckin' _helped you?! Bullshit! He hates you! That bitch Arella who you call your mother hates you too! Do you fuckin' know who you are kid?! Huh? You're what comes up when a useless junkie and his platonic, abused girlfriend fuck themselves up! You think that bitch wanted you?! NO! You're the mistake! You're the rape child! You're the only reason anyone should or even can die!"

"No, no, no!!" the lilac child argued.

She didn't know what he meant but she cried. Insuppressibly she sobbed because of how he said those words. She never hated anyone so she never expected anyone else to either. Trigon and Arella were her parents. They never raised a hand at her. They never scolded her. They were dead to her. All this time she thought that this was their job. She mustn't expect anything else. She should be grateful that at least they were there.

The back of her left calf was scraped when she hit the edge of the rooftop. She wanted someone else to be there, she didn't like this lying man and his conversations. Her ears bled as she clawed at them in an attempt to shut his words out..

"LOOK AT ME." the stranger grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. His scent of tobacco and a mixture of alcohol frightened her even more. She struggled but her youth bit back.

"You want to know where daddy is?! Daddy's about to get KILLED. Do you hear me?! And that slut of mother is too!"

"No-no-please..no!" she cried again. It was hopelessly ignored.

You ever seen a one-eyed man?!" he asked still yelling but now closer to her face.

She didn't respond just continued sobbing and trying to get away.

"DID YOU?! ANSWER ME!" he screamed louder, shaking her like a little rag doll.

Hurriedly she nodded her head, the streams of tears flying everywhere.

His grip relaxed. He seemed to be pleased."Good. Cuz if I'm gonna be the thorn in your side then he's gonna be the fuckin' knife in your heart." Without a second thought, without a second glance he pushed her down the rooftop in a swift move.

The lilac child's pulse shattered as her screams subsided.

A bullet made it's way down.

_End_

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Jump City Asylum

_Cell 32_

It was puzzling, you know. Seeing so many people die at your hands, seeing so many emotions conquering one's actions. Recording down all those characteristics that occurred before facing death.

When he compared and contrasted how people died there was always one detail that stayed the same.

Unfamiliarity.

Those clouded looks showed him that you didn't know how to die. Because of that inexperience, movement stopped as the reptilian brain took over. That was why mouths hung agape as eyes widened in mock realization. The question always arose.

How do you approach death?

You can't simply let it take over can you? You can not accept it. That was why every time it looked as if being deceased could manifest, forgetting that you came to this point before was abandoned.

The need to be unfamiliar with this natural conclusion was a habit. At least for most people.

Cillian sighed, the conversation yesterday echoing.

This woman was more involved with his life then she knew. In fact, she was more tied up in his situation then he would ever let on. It was amazing how the one main trait to exist within everyone did not exist in someone who was trained to kill it.

'_How can you understand someone else so fuckin' well, when you obviously can't relate to them_?' he questioned himself. The thought that she was disguising her fears had been burned down because of the lack of evidence. He knew that even with an emotionless facade the fear of dying is too strong of an emotion to hide.

Then how?

How did she match man's greatest fear?

He didn't normally ask questions. Why was he now?

Was attraction clouding his mind? Was this what happened to others too, the ones bad enough to take time out of her routine? Or was he not thinking logically. He had a knack for over thinking.

Taking a breath of fresh porcelain air, a flash of brilliance occurred. Yes, he was smart. No, he wasn't over thinking this. Surely others tried to tap into enigmas beyond their reach. Surely others wanted to find out why the most inhumane person could be treating the most affected of humanity.

Before landing himself in this type of position he knew had no reason to worry. He had a girl. That meant he had experience. That meant he had sex, pleasure, lust, control... control.

Beautiful.

Something he couldn't have if Raven was that girl.

That was even more beautiful.

But it all led to love. Love led to life. Life led to death. Death led to unfamiliarity. Did she possess this? Was she hiding this? Could she feel? If he killed her in that moment would she care?

No.

She was dead.

A more accurate suggestion; suicidal.

'No, no.. to be suicidal would mean to care. She doesn't care. She doesn't love, she doesn't care.' he thought.

So what was she then? A dead soul inside a dead body? Walking in and out of her true hell?

If you led a life with someone so unresponsive would it be easier?

Yes.

Yes it would.

"The question that sometimes drives me hazy, am I or the others crazy?" he said this as bankruptcy totaled his mind. And he sunk back, into his chair, tired, a lust for violet eyed companionship floating.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Jump City Court of Appeals

Chamber's of Bruce Wayne

It wasn't that she'd never been here before, it was just that it had been a long time.

Bruce Wayne.

The name screamed authority and perpetual depression. In fact, she almost, _almost_, felt for the man. Such responsibility was imprisoned on his head for so many years. A business enterprise here, a law office there, then a court smack dab in the middle.

And the worst of all?

An asylum.

Makes you wonder.

Makes.. you... wonder.

But that wasn't totally the point here. Her job, her choice of a career, was in the questioning height of liberty and justice. And this man pulled all the strings.

With that little fiasco yesterday (about the gun) there were positions to be accountable for.

The main question; how?

Raven already had a guess. Or maybe more like an answer.

Entering the building she let bygones be bygones. Hopefully he would too.

She walked to a huge mahogany desk where a curly haired, middle-aged woman sat, furiously writing something in what looked like legal documents. When Raven's presence was acknowledged the woman looked up and admirably smiled.

"Dr. Roth, right?" her tone bordered happiness but contained some amount of exhaustion. Raven nodded and the woman continued. "You can go in, Mr. Wayne wasn't expecting you at this time but I doubt he'll mind."

"Thank you." she replied and headed to the large door where Bruce Wayne was.

The last time she saw him he was well into his late 30s.What could seventeen years do to a man that was the boulder of death row? It certainly couldn't change him. In fact, she doubted he gained anything in this restless life span.

Now was the time to find out. She reached an ashen hand to knock the furnished door. A brief memory of the same position she was many times in before, poked at her.

'_But this man isn't Slade. If possible he could be worse.' _she thought

Footsteps were heard as the click-clack of polished dress shoes made it's way to the front of the door. Without realizing it Raven had held her breath until the door creaked open.

"Raven?"

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Jump City Asylum

_Cell 32_

"How the fuck did you get that!!?"

His snarling face was the first thing visible as Detective Richard Grayson frantically barged through the pasty cell door. For once that cool, indifferent demeanor changed into one of mild nervousness as X began to collect some sort of an answer.

Masking that flaw of emotion he grinned, indifference in his behavior. "Jeez, did you run here? Cuz you look like crap."

Richard might've been frantically panting, but he had the energy to shoot a dark look at X.

Chuckling, Cillian continued in upmost realization. "Oh, I get it.." A pause. "Can't trust anyone outside of your department, can you? Well let me put this lightly. She took the fuckin' gun."

Richard was unprepared for that. He was ready to do a false interrogation. He was ready to crack that son of a bitch. He was even ready for a fight. But this? "What?"

"Can't you fuckin' hear right? SHE TOOK THE FUCKIN' GUN." X yelled louder. For some odd reason his voice seemed strained. "She's out to get Wayne on the case."

Shocked, Grayson cried, "Wayne?! What the fuck!! Why didn't she go to me!?"

"Oh I don't know, first impressions don't mean everything." X scoffed and sunk back into his more structured persona.

Enraged, the black haired detective did the upmost unexpected. He roughly grabbed the collar of the confused thief and arubtly slammed his lithe body against the pasty wall.

The aggression he had was at some points discarded. It never came out, it never came in. He didn't breathe with it, he didn't live with it. In fact, Richard had completely thrown away that null form of aggression. Until today of course, when he really did think he needed it.

A miscalculation.

Before the detective could have a word, aggressive anger turned to fury.

X spoke rudely, jest rubbing into his tone. "That shit doesn't work with me Grayson. Stop playing bad cop, or your ass will start trippin'."

Enough was enough.

In blind anger, Grayson took 'bad cop' to another level.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**A./N**

Bad way to end?

I think not.

So yeah, sorry again. What is it, 3 days overdue? Just like my library books. Yeah, I can't believe 'Ordinary People' took me that long to read...it's under my level!

Okay off topic. So, well... liked it? Loved it? Was it hard to understand? Cuz I went crazy with the whole study of behaviorism. And also, would it help if I added those steamy, love scenes? Just a warning that fluffy 'holding your hand', and blunt 'I love you' won't be happening. These people are much to rigid.

Lust though, will be seen. Not too aggressive, and not to romantic. Just really.. I don't know..you'll see. That is, if you want to see it. Tell me in a review or PM.

And a personal thing for 'Jute' if she/he is reading. This might concern everyone else too.

I'm definitely not going to make it lean onto the whole Raven and X get too close and then one day they're showing that affection and Robin finds them. Blah, conflicts, conflicts.

Nope, it's a good idea but overused like you said. This will end up being very... artistic. Very angst-ridden too. I'm not even sure if the ending will be happy.

Ugh. I'm destroying all my secrets. Okay, everyone, question, critique and also praise soon.

Oh, and for the really smart and observing minds out there, care to send me a synopsis? You know, some really good predictions and analysis of the characters? Just want to know if my story makes sense.

Thanks to all. :D Review!


	6. 5:Corporal Suffering

**Euphoria**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Corporal Suffering**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing to own.

**Note:** I'm sorry! –breaks down-

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Hawthorne Regional Hospital

_Criminal Ward_

A dirty grip, a dirty touch, they are all the effect of dirty hands. How formidable this delusion of a phobia is. No one fears this filthy caress and its inhabitancy, just the infection it leaves and the addiction it feeds.

He lays there on that hospital bed, no fear of the marks of corporal suffering. The shadows of that ward substituting the pasty white walls of the cell. Indifference? Perhaps. Happiness? Guaranteed. But this happiness is much more than any other person's own. This joy is not a quick smile or a warm flushed feeling of hope; it is of sweet ecstasy and rapture. Possibly not even happiness. Possibly nothing.

His eyelids begin to tremble as he licks up the words of a bible his mother created and forced him to recite daily.

"_Be happy!"_

_He looks up in question._

"_Be happy even if you are not! And be indifferent when the uplifting of your mouth becomes sore and too much to hold. But smile, Cillian! People guess when you smile. People question when you smile. If you grow up to not believe in the almighty God, smile and you will have your own faith. Smile and be happy. Melancholy will not be tolerated! I warn you now!" _

And once when he did frown, when he furrowed his eyebrows down in frustration, not even bothering to fake pleasance, his mother seethed. A firm slap to his cheek as he cried in the process of trying to smile. The pressure for this task mended his ways as he disciplined himself to never make any ugly, misfortunate faces again. And he didn't.

His mother was a religious woman as well. The only thing was that her beliefs were never shoved down his throat. She moved from France as her parents moved from the old country. Madeline, she dreamed of a child as she dreamed for God.

She lusted after the glory of a radiant halo and pitifully strived for her own angel to wear one proudly. When Cillian arrived with no dimple of innocence but a face of a beautiful tempter, a thief perhaps, she desperately made her own beam of celestial ingenuousness.

The halo strangled him at three. She shook with anger.

After that, she rarely took him to church, rarely asked he to be anything like her. His father? Madeleine had been married. An Irish man arranged especially for her. Her husband was run over by a speeding truck 2 months after the birth of their son.

They lived in poverty thereafter until Madeleine Barret married again to a wealthy member of urban society. Out of love? Of course, but not for him.

Cillian lived in ignorance for most of his life. He enjoyed such luxury and dare not question anyone. He wasn't an outsider either, because money buys happiness and sex does sell.

Of course, he rarely talked; just smiled and nodded. Women came to him for his facade, men came for his company. His mother beamed from the sidelines, the halo suddenly reappearing again in her clouded eyes.

Carl Barret was the name of Madeline's second husband. He played golf on Sundays, violated himself on Mondays, lead a double life on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, resorted to gambling Thursday to Friday, and dies a bit inside on Saturdays.

Cillian adored his replacement father like he would adore his own. All the Barretts smiled and strained themselves to appear as perfect as they could. The neighbors talked. The family fixed them. But the question still remains. How did he end up like this then? Why not a well-heeled member of society?

Because Cillian Barret is made up of two different people. All that caged unhappiness had to go somewhere, right?

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Jump City Court of Appeals

_Chamber's of Bruce Wayne_

"No."

She glared at him, this was not the answer desired. "Ameliorating human suffering doesn't seem to affect you then." It was not a question. It was a fact. The shrewdness she always contained was being soaked up by the man across from her.

"Are the safety and elimination of it not a valid point enough?"

"What I need is a valid answer, Mr. Wayne."

"Miss Roth. This isn't some political conquest. This is about people. Human beings who are fidgety, nervous, intolerant, discriminative, and easily angered. There is no trust in my relationship with the citizens of Jump City. All we share is gratefulness. Am I to break something that took the government centuries to establish just so that someone can feel at ease?"

"Then we'll let them know of the income in something like this."

He raised an eyebrow critical and sagely. "What would we, in this case _you, _profit by putting a man somehow lacking normal qualities in their setting? The absurdity in this is a surprise coming from you."

Stonily she replied, "You should study harder then, sir."

There was a pause of obvious disrespect. He squinted and rigidly asked, "Am I missing something then, Miss Roth?"

"In doctoral terms my point would be blurred and bland. For you terms that are in economically and mathematical dialect would allow a mutual understanding of whom and what Cillian Barret is. Mr. Wayne I'd like to present a ratio of the criminal characters associated with this city's deceased rates."

The stale man signified his approval and leaned back into his swivel chair, his chin resting on his the knuckles of his hand.

"The ratio of casualties to purposed deaths is 6 for every 18 homicides, suicides, and murders. There are 15 mobsters in permanent residence in this city, and that's not even half of how many seek refuge here once in awhile. If you walk past 15th St. alone there is a drug ring, a brothel, and two of the black-market's most esteemed shops. Take a left and the home of Mr. Robert Porter himself, the god of all crooked lawyers, exists. In fact, this one city has 2 red-light districts."

He considered this without any thorough care. His excuse was simple. "Jump City is a project that is still in progress. This is why you and I are employed. I do realize the problem has to be fixed, but if you would like that to occur does your proposal not ruin the essence of a solution?"

"I have yet to be finished sir. The solution to these audible numbers is to be done step by step. Trust has to be broken first, second reliability. I have already accomplished ruining trust within Rancid's gang, reliability will follow shortly after."

"Then what is the third step?"

"Destroying the link."

"I suppose that's Barret, yes? What do you plan on doing? Destroying him from the inside out?"

"Is that not what you expect me to do; what you _want_ me to do?" she retaliated.

"No one expects anything, especially from you. By this time we should've leaned away from aggressive behavior in the face of someone so unsteady."

She glared. Inside the fortress of such stoic behavior a desire to reach out and cause the upmost facial damage occurred. Raven though could not be as rash as people may want her to act. She thought too much, so she decided to scoff unpleasantly and bite back. "_Lean away_? Is that what you call the law's actions now? Are they really trying to _lean away_ from their hostility?"

Wayne was disturbed by this. It did cause injure to pride when your attempts to construct the poster child of civil authority be flicked away through a window by some masochistic therapist. "Trying? No, Miss Roth, we have done it. But these efforts, as you put it, can not be succeeded when a person that involves its movement does not believe in it. You are truly sinking into the river that you have dug for yourself. This plight of unawareness is devastating your plans for a 'solution'." As he said this he stood up, his true height blaring at her like a siren. He did not need to yell. Even talking the man was angry, loud, and precise.

She stood up abruptly as he did. Raven did not yell either, she retorted, "Sinking? The only river I've been sinking into is the one you and every other associate have dug for me. You ask for a solution desperately and when I give you the only one you refuse it."

"If you truly cared for these problems you would have found a more agreeable one. But again, you do not. Your intentions are only to see this man break. You're not in this for this city; you're not in this for justice. You are only here for the sake of restitution!" His voice had been raised by every second.

"Restitution? Rehabilitation? Every day, I risk my own petty life talking to the people society has left out in the heat, then I crush them, devour their knowledge and wrap it up with a bow to deliver to you and your corporate friends who then just spit it out and force me to redo the cycle. Seven days a week, 10 hours a day, I bat my eyelashes and ask and ask fully knowing it is pointless. You tell me to alter their ways, you tell me to punish their conscience. I do so. My conscience then attacks me all night telling me, when I already know, it is null and void to do this."

"That is ridiculous. I've seen men change because they have found a reason to do so. Every single breathing red-blooded being in this world can change if you enforce a policy to make them. They are here for that small push, and to hear the person designed to give that to them say it does not exist is digusting."

"People do not change, Mr. Wayne."

"I utterly disagree. I can change, they can change, and even you, Miss Roth, can change."

"Will you approve Cillian Barrett to be released for psychiatric evaluation under the supervising of myself?"

Irritated the business man said once again, "I have said this before, no."

In a soft voice, almost, _almost_, sad like she said, "People don't change Mr. Wayne. Not even you."

The chances of ever seeing Gotham and Jump City's top law enforcer and business mogul dumbfounded is rare and priceless. One thing no one wants to be shown as is a hypocrite, especially Bruce Wayne. Through history he was pointed as the strongest factor in the industrialized revolution. The two cities he had gained control over even without a monarchy system acknowledged this. Without Mr. Bruce Wayne there was no money and there was no gain.

He was smart. To say he gambled with life is preposterous. He always, _always_, knew what to do. No second guessing. A bachelor; a prodigy. He was a god to those that had given up on a non-existing one.

A god to the republic had to always know what was best. He should be able to anticipate everyone, even Raven.

His face was smeared with blood.

He had denied change, the exact thing he had been promoting!

The slyness of this character in front of him reminded him of her deliverer, Trigon. They were nothing alike of course. Trigon worked on the opposing team and even that lead him to have the most understanding of hearts… Perhaps he shouldn't say it but, something had definitely gone wrong with this man's breed. Raven was the last of the same blood. Trigon's bloodline, his legacy, would end horribly. Not even a junkie deserved a daughter like this.

Wayne needed a reply soon. There were things to do and no time to spare. He didn't, no, he couldn't say yes.

The ring of the sleek and stylish phone on his desk saved him.

With one passive look, Wayne grabbed the receiver from the base and began a seemingly interesting conversation.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Hawthorne Regional Hospital

_Criminal Ward_

_(Some time later…)_

"I'm an impulsive rat you know. I can't seem to control what comes out of my mind.."

"More like what comes out of your mouth."

He chuckled. "Yeah that's true. But is it a sin to be bold, to express your esteem?"

"No, but there's a time for everything."

"Then I must have perfect timing."

"Do you know what a fascist is Cillian?"

"Oh, so we're on a first name basis now?"

Raven avoided answering to that and continued. "A fascist is an individual who believes in a dictatorial system for a country. I'm hoping you know what that means."

"Of course. I majored in Political Science."

"I know."

"Is there a lot you know about me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where I went to school?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who my parents were?"

"Yes."

"Do you know my nationality?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what my first job was?"

"Yes."

"Do you know my first fuck?"

"Y-Yes."

"She was a socialist."

"I know."

"Audrey loved politics."

"Did you not too?"

"Yes, of course, of course. We went binge drinking with newspapers."

"…."

"It ended up killing her. Did you know that?"

"Yes."

"And if it wasn't the politics that killed her, someone involved with it did. The police still don't know who did it. It's a dead case. They gave up quickly." He peered down to stare at the bandages wrapped tightly around his nimble fingers.

"…"

Abruptly he looked up, in an almost child-like way. "Do you know who killed her?"

"Yes."

He seemed interested now. His attitude resembled something feminine. His eyes brightened, and the tips of his lips turned upward in a grin, not one of politeness but one of mock. "Care to tell?

She answered, "You did."

His grin got even bigger as he lazily romanced the thought of it. "Yeah. It was my first, maybe my best. Do you know why I did it?"

"Y-"

He cut her off. "She had this thing, pricy, it was amazing. Every once in a while, Audrey showed me it."

"Did you want it?"

"Of course. I envied her. But, guess what?" He paused to chuckle. "In the end-"

"You stole it."

He laughed. "I didn't just steal it Raven," he took a moment to savor the taste of her name in his mouth. He then leaned towards her and the stool she was sitting on, as if he was going to share a secret, "I touched it, I poached it, I _broke _it."

His leering gaze did not disrupt her. "Was it of sentimental significance towards you?"

"Fuck sentimental-it was my life! And can you imagine the value of a life?!"

She quickly jotted something down on the papers she had. "No. No, I can't."

"Yes, yes, of course you can't! Have you seen photos of those corpses? They are perfect!"

"You value them?"

"I _love_ them."

"The thought of a death, you mean?"

"Oh yes, there's no emotional attachment to the actual person, I just have an obsession with the beauty of the canvas. It is my anesthetic."

Raven nodded still looking at her papers.

He continued his rant, dreamily. "See, that's why there is such intricacy in them. That's why every single organ to finger is polished and shaped. I could never be regarded as some sloppy pervert."

"No one figured you to be."

"Yes."

"You were different."

He expressed a mock offense. "Well, the more appropriate thing to say was that I cared. I cared about how those bodies looked. I cared about how _I _looked."

"Is this your art?"

"Yes. Definitely."

She took a moment to write something down. After some moments, she asked, "How were you in high school?"

"Popular."

She wrote something again on her papers. Still looking down she asked, "Why?'

"Simple, people liked me. If you get people to like you, you can't be damaged. You should try it sometime."

"No thank you."

He snorted, "Why?"

"If you're too likeable they'll walk all over you."

"Oh."

"…"

"…'

"…"

"Would you describe yourself as happy?" This was a question she never truly had the chance ask anyone.

At this, the once feminine mood changed to indifference. "Hmm..happy? Sure."

She looked unconvinced.

Sensing it he said, "What? Never seen a happy guy before?"

"You were raised accordingly, I know that. Did parental support ever bother you?"

"I hate that plot line. Be a little more creative. Carl as a father was fine, he wasn't a pedophile, and he wasn't abusive."

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about your mother."

"Madeline?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Hey, she was great. She was my mother."

She sneered, "Don't give me that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me why you smile, why you cry, why you steal, why you kill. Just a reason."

"And Madeline fits into this?"

"Yes."

"All she wanted to do was make me happy. That sure sounds like a senile old hag to me." He grinned.

"Give me the definition of happiness."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"Uhh, happiness is being content, having pleasure, and being in the state of good fortune?" He watched as she hurriedly recorded all of it down.

Looking up she said, "Yes, well happiness to me is showing someone their selves. Is that one of you definitions?"

"Well, it's what you think is go-."

She interrupted him. "How happy are you?"

He sighed absentmindedly, "I'm 100 percent happy. I've got sex, I've got pleasure. I have a roof over my head, and I have a hobby. I'm not just peachy, Raven; I'm in love with life!" He laughed eccentrically to prove his point. A high, rich tone that pulled at everything around him was present. He seemed so sincere adding color to the paleness and plainness of his surroundings. It would have been perfect if he wasn't so apathetic in his actual attitude. Did he really care so much?

After his laughter ended Raven continued. "What did Madeline tell you happiness was?"

"She told me happiness was smiling, faith, and enjoying stuff." he paused, a little baffled at her questions. "Look, where are you going with this? I'm in a hospital bed castrated and you're playing mind games with me?"

She ignored his question and shifted in her seat. "All I'm trying to do is point something out. Perspectives are our reality. Madeline was a distraught woman. She wanted you to be happy so she could be happy."

"Are you saying this smile on my face is a lie, doc?"

"Mr. _Barett_, I know your smiles are genuine-"

"Just like your frowns, Fortuna."

She scoffed at his reference to the Roman goddess. "-but I think your happiness is exaggerated."

He leered at her, his eyes resting on the nape of her neck. The mood in the room evenly turned serious. Raven noticed it, of course she did, but she flat out ignored it.

Deciding to break this, she asked, "Describe your sexuality."

He seemed to question this turn of events. "Straight. I don't play on that other field."

"Have you ever raped someone?"

Her casualness seemed to amuse him. He answered, "Nah. Where's the profit in that?"

"Most of the time there is always a profit."

"Like I said before, I have sex."

"Audrey is dead. Your other women are locked away from you as well."

"True, but I always have my ways, Raven." In a seductive passion, he smirked. His next words were directed at her. "Keep the fence up, don't open your legs, and remember not to fall."

"I won't. That presents a problem for you, I hope."

"Well, look at the bright side."

"There is no bright side."

"The glass is half full, Raven."

"The glass must be half emptied to be half full."

"Ouch. Positive things happen to positive people. (Sarah Beeny)."

"Where's the hope for the negative then."

He laughed. "Normalcy isn't required for you, I guess."

"I'm pretty normal. It's you that isn't."

He shifted and pulled the bleach white comforter of the hospital ward closer to him. Grinning he said, "Yeah, I guess. You know, I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their character and my enemies for their intellects." (1)

"…."

"And you, Raven, you could quite possibly be everything…" He smiled at her in a beautifully cohesive way.

"I am nothing. Not to you, not to anyone."

"Really?"

"It would be best if you believed I did not exist." She rose up from the stool, binder in hand. The session had been completed. "Tomorrow, you will be out of the hospital's custody and into mine. You are a study, a guinea pig, for something extremely confidential; something that requires you to go beyond emotional value. Be prepared for the public. Be prepared for spite."

He smiled sincerely. "Lovely."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"So what do I have?"

She gave him a confused look. "Expand that."

"Do I have a disease? Or am I even sick at all?"

"Of course. I don't waste time."

"So what is it?"

"Euphoria."

"_Euphoria?_"

"Yes." With that she walked out of the ward.

Red X smiled.

How wonderful.

How fun.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

_A/N_

Ok, so sorry. :( I suck, I admit it. I tried hard. I really did but America's economy and stupid technology strikes again. My inbox cannot be read. Sorry to many late replies. You know what it is, computer viruses, virtual bitch fits, etc. So yeah, bought a laptop. I'm on the road again hating myself. Sincerely sorry! I suck. This chapter might stink but my top priority is school right now. I care about both of you though, so have a cool mindset and review! Also next chapter includes Robin, Slade (hopefully), and some serious one-sided romance. So, if you like to see Raven sexually uncomfortable, review!

_References_-

(1) Quote from **Tuli-Susi** (love you) which is from Oscar Wilde. Thanks!

I'm dead tired right now. I'll apologize again and thank you as well for your reviews... Happy Valentine's Day, though. Enjoy it guys. Thanks for your support **Poison's Ivy**. Vote in the elections 18 and older people! Just vote!

-Byes :D


End file.
